Family Heirloom
by Shiek 2
Summary: Caleb stumbles across a passage that tells of a curse in the Garwin bloodline. Thing is Reid's never mentioned it before, and when strangers show up at Reid's house Caleb suspects Reid doesn't know a thing about it. SLASH. Happy late Bday Raven!


Okays, I wrote this for raven's b-day! Happy Birthday raven!!! Hope you like it!! And Cheez-Its are delicious!! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant, I wish I did though.

Caleb flipped through the Garwin family history, determined to find what he was looking for. Reid's ascension was coming up soon and he wanted to know what signs he would have to watch for if Reid started giving into the seductive power. He flipped to the history of deaths and was shocked at what he found. Even though the Garwin bloodline was known for falling into addiction to the power, there were no deaths that were caused by the premature aging effects of Using too much. Confused, Caleb flipped back through the book searching for anything that could provide some type of clue. He was just about to give up when something caught his eye. Curious as to what had caught his attention he read a passage that proved to clear up much of his confusion.

_For as long as the five families have existed the Garwin bloodline has been tainted by foul vampire blood. This secret has been passed down from generation to generation, generating many a myth along the way to modern times. When the five families settled in Ipswich the Garwin's were always persecuted and shunned on the belief that they were devil worshippers. They would have rituals and ceremonies, sacrificing animals to soothe their savage lust for blood when Using the power to keep it at bay was not enough. They locked themselves away in fear that one day the thrist for blood would get the better of them and they would attack an innocent human being. After years of seclusion the towns people grew less wary of them and eventually accepted them, then altogether forgot about the rituals and ceremonies the Garwins had. _

_It is the child's responsibility to tell his fellow Covenant members about his affliction. The members of his Covenant MUST be present at his Ascension in order to help him battle the beast within. If they aren't present the consequences would be dire..._

Caleb closed the book finding nothing else to aid him. He stared at the cover of the book in deep thought. _"If the infected Garwin is supposed to tell the rest of us, why hasn't Reid ever mentioned it? And why haven't any of us noticed this? There has to be more to this curse, another book has to be around here somewhere!" _Caleb thought as he walked over to the bookcase and searched for another book on the Garwin family history. The passage from the book had raised more questions than it had answered, and if Reid was indanger Caleb felt he needed to know. He searched for hours then, unable to find anything else to help him, settled for going and asking Reid about it.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Reid felt an omnious feeling wash over him as his front door bell chimed loudly. He got up slowly from the couch he was resting on and jogged to the door. Looking through the peep hole he saw people he didn't recognise. Curious, he opened the door.

"Yes?" Reid asked politely, examining the two men in front of him. One was tall with a bulky and had shoulder length raven black hair, wearing a dark colored vest with various stakes and and vials strapped to it. He also had a pair of sunglasses on. The other man was shorter, closer to Reid's own height, and was wearing similar clothing to the taller man next to him. Reid noticed that the shorter man was not wearing sunglasses, had darker hair than the taller man next to him, and gazed at him with cold honey colored eyes void of any emotion. For a flicker of a second a mixture of emotions filled his eyes, soon replaced by that cold stare but Reid saw a sort of pain hidden in their depths.

"Are you Joseph Garwin?" The taller one asked. Reid visibly winced at the mention of his father's name. The shorter man noticed and tilted his head, staring at him with a curious expression.

"No, that's my father. Are you friends of his?" Reid asked eyeing the taller one warily.

"You could say that. Where is he?" Reid swallowed thickly.

"I'm afraid he died a long time ago, along with my mother." Reid said sadly. A sympathetic look crossed the shorter man's face.

"I'm sorry, they were both great people." The shorter one said.

Reid noted that this was the first sentence the shorter man had since the pair had arrived. Reid didn't know why but his voice was like music to his ears and comforted his aching heart that was suffering from the still open wound his parents' death's had caused. The taller man watched his friend oddly as he leaned in and gave Reid a quick hug.

"What's your name kid?" The taller one asked.

"Reid. Yours?"

"Mark." Came the gruff reply. Reid looked at the other man expectantly.

"Frank. Nice to meet ya Reid." He replied grinning, sticking out his hand.

Reid smiled shook hands with him, noticing that even in the warm summer night Frank wore a long sleeved shirt unlike MIke who was in a t-shirt. He also noticed that Frank looked much younger than Mark. _"He couldn't be more than a few years older than me, if that."_ Reid thought, looking over the young man in front of him.

"May we come in?" Mark asked. Frank turned and glared at him. Mark gave his friend a pointed stare then looked back up at Reid exepectantly.

"Sure." Reid said nodding, stepping aside so the two could enter. Mark strode in confidently and Frank slumped his shoulders and followed behind slowly. Reid shut the door to find his guests staring at each other intently, looking ready to attack each other.

"Hey Reid, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I'm thirsty. Do you think you could get me a glass of water since I don't know where you're kitchen is?" Frank asked politely, taking his eyes off Mark to watch him.

"Sure thing." Reid said walking towards the kitchen. Frank watched him leave, making sure he was gone, then turned back to Mark.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Frank?" Mark hissed.

"What do you expect me to do?! He's a fucking kid Mark! We were told to come and speak to his parents, not fucking kidnap their child!!" Frank said angrily.

"I expect you to do your job! You know his destiny!"

"_My_ job is to protect him, I don't know why you're job suddenly changes the minute we find out his parents are dead. Besides you of all people know that destiny changes," Frank said coldly. Reid walked in with Frank's glass of water, but the two men ignored his presence and continued on with their heated arguement.

"Fuck you Frank! You know that his fate can't and won't change! It was already pre-ordained by the elders!"

"Fuck the goddamn elders! They don't know everything, they're just some old men prancing around in costumes." Frank said stonily.

"He _is_ going back with us, no matter what."

"You've joined _them_, haven't you?! Doesn't this just top the cherry to an already shitty day?! Well if you wanna take him back to 'em your gonna havta go through me asshole!" Frank yelled dropping into a fighting position.

"Gladly." Mark replied with a malicious smirk. Mark got balanced his weight then launched himself at Frank. Reid was suprised Mark's massive form could move so fast. Frank dodged, but Mark caught his arm and flung him back into the wall. As Frank hit the wall a sickening crack resounded throughout the house, causing Frank to groan loudly.

"Oh fuck me." Frank rasped out, holding his side. Mark stepped closer to his doubled form, smirking as he drew out a knife from his boot. "Fuck me sideways!" Frank groaned eyeing the glinting metal. Mark loomed over him, ready to slit his throat when Frank landed a powerful kick to his stomach sending him flying backwards. Frank pulled himself up slowly, holding on to the wall for support.

"Reid, listen to me. You need to run away from here, get some where safe. I'll call you when I'm finished dealing with Mark. But if I don't call, well assume the worst and keep yourself hidden." Frank said taking out his cell phone and tossing it to Reid. Mark groaned loudly, recovering slowly as he pulled himself up. "Now go!" Frank yelled.

"But Frank I can't leave you here!" Reid cried.

"Yes you can! Now go! Don't worry this weakling won't be able to do me in." Frank said smiling reassuringly.

"But--"

"GO!" Frank yelled as Mark tackled him to the ground. Reid nodded and quickly ran from the house. Frank pushed Mark off of him and stood there panting heavily.

"Now the real fun begins."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-o**

Reid ran towards Caleb's house until his burning lungs forced him to stop. He doubled over panting with his hands on his knees. He glanced behind him. _"I hope Frank's ok..."_ Reid shook his head to rid himself of unwelcome thoughts of Frank in danger. He hadn't known Frank for more than a couple of hours, yet he felt he had known him his whole life. Headlights broke through the darkness as a car came down the road towards Reid's exhausted form. He recognized it as Caleb's silver Mustang and waved him over.

"Reid! What the hell are you doing out running around this late at night?!" Caleb said worried.

"No time to explain," Reid said climbing into the car, "Just drive me to my house. Fast."

"But Reid--"

"DRIVE!" Reid shouted, eyes turning to obsidian to make the car roar to life and speed off towards his house. Reid let the car run its own course after they were well on their way back towards his house. His anxiety had taken over and he found himself unable to Use due to his stressed condition. Caleb glanced at the blond boy worriedly, completely forgetting about his earlier questions.

"Reid what's wrong? I've never seen you so shaken up before."

"Shut up and drive faster, Caleb." Reid said looking out the window. Caleb shrugged and pressed down harder on the acceleration pedal.

They reached the Garwin house soon after. As soon as Caleb pulled into the drive-way Reid was jumping out of the car and bounding towards the front door of his house. Caleb quickly parked his car and followed the younger boy inside. Once inside Reid searched the house frantically for Frank.

"Frank? Frank! Where are you?!" Reid shouted. He heard a low pained moan come from the living room, and ran towards the sound searching for its source. He gasped loudly as he found Frank sprawled out on the floor a beaten and bloody mess. He had mulitple bruises and cuts, knife wounds, and a few broken bones.

"Frank!" Reid yelled, hurring towards his fallen friend. Frank moaned again and turned his head towards Reid.

"Reid? I told you to run away, but trust me I wouldn't mind a little help." Frank said chuckling lightly, before breaking out into a coughing fit. Reid knelt next to him and took him onto his lap.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Reid said taking in all of Frank's injuries.

"No! No hospitals! Give me my phone back and I'll call a friend of mine." Frank said taking his phone out of Reid's hand. Frank dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up the phone. On the third ring someone answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Mikey? This is Frank. Can you put Gerard on the phone, please?"

_"Why?"_

"Mikey don't be an ass. Just put your damn brother on the phone!"

_"Okay, okay. Here he is."_ Frank could imagine Mikey rolling his eyes as he handed the phone to Gerard. _"Hello?"_ A new voice asked.

"Gerard, thank God! Listen it's Frank and I'm in trouble. Think you could help me out?"

_"Did you fuck up again?"_

"Yeah, I fucked up real bad. I'm half conscious and bleeding all over the floor, think you can come get me or give these two your address?" Frank asked as the room started spinning.

_"Yeah yeah. Put one of 'em on the phone."_ Frank nodded and handed the phone up to Reid. The motion tore and pulled at the various injuries on his body causing him to lean back and close his eyes in pain.

"Hello?" Reid asked timidly.

_"Hey kid. Since Frank needs help real bad I'm gonna give you my address. I don't care how you get him here just get him here. Got it?"_

"Yeah." Reid said nodding. Reid listened intently as Gerard rambled off his address and house number then hung up the phone, looking back down at Frank. His half-lidded eyes were looking up at him expectantly.

"Did you get it?" Frank asked weakly. Reid nodded and watched as Frank let himself finally slip into unconsciousness.

**A/N**: I'm late, I'm sorry!!! But I wrote you a really long chapter!! And I'm sick again, whoopie. Hope you liked it raven!! If not I can redo it! Tried something new by creating OC's, hopefully it's not too Mary/Gary Sueish. Thanks a bunch for reading!! Please review!!


End file.
